As essential part of the care of horses lies in drying the animals, particularly after exercise which has been carried out by theretofore rubbing dry. However, since this is relatively strenuous and time-consuming, the care that is in principle necessary therefor is often not taken.
Attemps to improve and speed up drying by means of a customary hand hair dryer had to be given up quickly, for the highly sensitive animals immediately react most violently (rearing up, kicking out) upon being hit at a certain point by the blast of air from the hair dryer.